This invention relates generally to pumping devices and, more particularly, to a pool pumping apparatus for maintaining a consistent level or depth of water in a swimming pool by pumping water out of the pool onto the ground or into a drain whenever a predetermined overage is detected.
It is important to leave a certain level of water in a residential swimming pool over the course of a winter. Leaving a pool completely drained may lead to damage to vinyl or concrete surfaces. In other words, leaving an amount of water in the pool can help protect its surfaces—not to mention keeping an above ground pool heavy enough to be grounded against winter winds. However, it is equally important not to allow water to enter the skimmer or other pool hardware that could be ruined if that water was to freeze. In short, the level of water in a pool should be monitored over the course of the winter and the level reduced if it has naturally increased to a level that could damage pool components if it were to freeze. The water level in a pool may actually increase as ice and snow fall into a pool or fall on a cover that then puts pressure on the water under it. In other words, the excess water may need to be pumped out and away from the pool.
Various devices have been proposed or are commonly known for pumping water. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, there is still a need for a pool pumping apparatus that may simply be hung and submersed in a swimming pool and that pumps excess water out of the pool whenever an overage is detected.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a pool pumping apparatus that automatically pumps water out of a swimming pool and onto the ground whenever that water level is detected to have increased over a predetermined or selected level. Further, it would be desirable to have a pool pumping apparatus that is selectively heated so as to work even in freezing temperatures.